the_ninth_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Nazario Calegari
Nazario Calegari is, , a human follower of the Dark Gods from Pontefreddo, Arcalea. He is best known for having written Circling the Abyss in 953 A.S., part of the so called triumvirateTranscript of lecture by Professor Gerhard Daschner at Aschau University (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p72) , where he details his journey through Hell. Early life In his life, Calegari is said to have made a name for himself in Pontefreddo.Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part IV - A Forlorn Forest, The Betrayer Dreams (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p10) He claims to have been friends with the bishop Alessandro BettiniNazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part II - Gold Tarnished, Bettini’s Ruin (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p6) and the banker Glauco CarboNazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part VI - Glory's End, the Lake of Blood, Banking on History (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p14) . Journey through hell Calegari claims to entered the Immortal Realm by falling asleep on a hillside near Pontefreddo.Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part IX - Nazario returns to Vetia, the Betrayer unmasked (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p22) There he supposedly met with a being known as the Betrayer, and together the entered Hell. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part I - Nazario Calegari comes to the gates of Hell (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p4) Together with the Betrayer, Calegari travelled through each of the seven circles of hell, and saw many wondrous things. He encountered people from his past. In life they had sworn themselves to one or another of the Dark Gods but failed and died, now they were punished in hell. He was also given a prophesy while in the circle of Nukuja, telling him he was always destined for greatness and would be spreading the word of Father Chaos. In the circle of Vanadra, Calegari and the Betrayer came to the keep of Dal-Magoth and its great spiral staircase. Fleeing up the staircase from from the daemon Jorguuk, they eventually made it back to the mortal realm. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part VIII - The Way Barred, The Beacon Tower, The Mouths of Hell (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p18) Calegari claims to have awoken on the hillside again, with the Betrayer close beside him. He spoke that the Sunslayer had now returned to Vetia, which made Calegari realise the identity of his guide, . Calegari also realised that he now had a purpose, . Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part IX - Nazario returns to Vetia, the Betrayer unmasked (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p22) Calegari as a narrator Nazario Calegari appears as a narrator in T9A: Circling the Abyss, where his full work with the same name is shown. Two extracts of the same work is also shown in T9A: Circling the Abyss. Circling the Ayss has been described as a prohibited text circulated among disreputable libraries across Vetia. Given the nature of Calegari's work, it is difficult to verify his story. Calegari is however mentioned in another source, where it is referred to as one of the leading texts on information about the Immortal Realm. This lends some validity to his claims. Sources